Crush Rogue EA:HT
}}This bey is an stamina type and is a very very dark bey. The owner is Ray which is me. Face Bolt: Rogue The facebolt depicts the picture on the right''.'' Energy Ring: Rogue Transluscent brown energy ring with the hilt of his sword and the beginning of the blade on one end and the rest of the blade on the other. With 2 rocks crushed around it on the sides. Sword: Black non transluscent with white in some parts Fusion Wheel: Crush The fusion wheel is all gold that has spikes to crush their enemy and has lines that seperate each spike. The fusion wheel is also heavy. Spikes: 20. This an attack type fusion wheel. Spin Track: Eternal Attack It has 2 poles that are his legs so whenever tries to attack from under they get kicked and it is a clear black spin track with a ruusty gold shine. This spin track is medium weight. Peformance Tip: Hammer Tip The performance tip is as strong as a hammer and dark silver metal. This is a light performance tip but it packs a punch. Flash Movement: This special technique can only Be Used 6 Times A Battle. The Bey Swings Back And Fourth 4 Times, then kick off with the black tip at the bottom. There Is A 1 Second INCREASE In Most Stadiums, and A 2 Second Increase In Arenas That Specialize in Leaning. The Bey Must Be On Slanted Plain To Actually Speed up, If You Activate It On The Center/Flat Plain, Then It Wont Work Abilities Attack: '''Demon Sword Slam Crush: My bey rushes towards you then brushes against you leaving a sword slash. My bey disappears, then re-appears above, slamming down on your bey, leaving a crater where you bey was. '''Defense: '''Raining Rock Barrier: My bey flies up high, then goes down striking the stadium, making rocks fly up in the air. These rocks fall around the bey, forming a barrier around it. Each time you try to attack me, the rocks that make the barrier pop back then falls on your bey giving it recoil. Some rocks may hit any beys around Rogue. '''Rogue Instinct: My bey senses your bey by finding the power level of your bey, using the vibrations in the ground. Then when it finds you my bey slices your performance tip, it tries to slice the tip using itsfusion wheel. If its succesful, makes your bey slower and decreases the pobability of dodging. 'Special: Dark Move' Slamming Crush Double Hit Chain Pull : The hilt on the back of my bey spirit's sword grows into a chain and once the chain comes from my fusion wheel '''and if it '''grabs you it keeps your bey in one place then my bey go's into the air and pulls his self towards the opponent then comes down slamming it with his performance tip 1st and fusion wheel 2nd crushing your bey. The chain is black flowing with energy. Statistics Trivia *This Bey should not be taken lightly Category:Beyblades Category:RPB Registered